


Little Boy Blue

by Tashilover



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Has A Heart, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: The first time Tony notices the blood, he dismisses it.





	Little Boy Blue

The first time Tony noticed the blood, he wrote it off as an unfortunate pimple.

Tony could barely remember being fifteen, let alone going through puberty. As much as Tony liked to tease Peter, he didn't want to humiliate the kid over something as silly as acne. The little splot of blood on Peter's cheek was forgotten within seconds.

The second time Tony saw the blood, on a different part of Peter's cheek, he couldn't help but comment, "Hey, do I need to add Proactive to your shopping list?"

Peter pulled back from the work table, his eyes huge behind the magnified glasses he wore. "Huh?"

Tony tapped his own cheek. "You got a little something there. Eating too much McDonalds?"

He cringed as Peter raised his hand to the dried blood spot, scrapping it away with a fingernail. "Oh... that's nothing. I don't even get acne anymore cause of my powers."

"Then why are you bleeding?"

Peter shrugged. He leaned back into the power suit, his attention turned elsewhere. "I think I found the source of the problem. It's here, on the third slot..."

The deflection didn't go unnoticed. Tony narrowed his eyes at Peter, debating if he should pursue the subject. Despite what some people thought of him, Tony respected privacy very much. Peter's secrets were very much his own, and if he wanted to keep an embarrassing moment to himself, Tony should let him.

Still, this was the kid who called Tony to tell him about a goddamn churro some lady bought him. Him not wanting to share a story with Tony was suspicious as fuck.

Tony mentally filed away the blood splot for another day.

 

 

 

 

A week later, Tony noticed the blood again, this time in three places on Peter's cheeks. One on his left, the other his right, and a thin long strand under his chin. That was three times too many now.

"Alright, kid. Spill the beans. What's up with the blood?"

"What?" Peter jumped back from the tool box, dropping the screwdriver he was holding. He looked confused for a moment, and then realization dawned at him. Hurriedly he wiped at his face with the cuff of his sleeve, only wiping away one splot. "I don't know what you're talking-"

"Nah, we're not playing that game. C'mon, tell me what's going on."

"I don't-"

"I will get Aunt May involved."

"Oh, no! No, that's too embarrassing!"

Embarrassing? "Well, you might as well stop trying to deflect me. This is the third time I've seen blood on you, and that's three times too many. What's going on? Are you being bullied?"

"No, it's just the usual teasing-"

"Is the suit malfunctioning?"

"No, the suit is perfect! I love it-"

"Then why-"

"I don't know how to shave!"

Tony pulled back, surprised. "Shave," he said.

"Oh god, this is so embarrassing," Peter groaned into his hands. "I started... getting facial hair the past few months. But it grows unevenly and I... well, I'm trying to shave, and the razors I use cut my cheeks-"

Tony could barely remember what it like being fifteen. What he did remember was standing in front of a mirror, shakily holding up a razor to his own face, and dragging it down so sharply, he left a scar. He still had that scar, and he kept it hidden underneath his beard. For the majority of Tony's teenage years his father was elsewhere, forcing Tony to learn many things on his own or asking the staff for help. Tony learned to shave from Mr. Rimirez, the gardener.

Tony didn't want to be part of that. He's already influenced Peter's life too much already. Normal, every day things like shaving should be left up to his family, to his uncle-

Aw, shit.

Tony sighed. Well now. "What razors are you using?"

"Huh?" Peter blinked. "Oh. Uh, Gillette."

"Pssh. No wonder you're cutting yourself. C'mon, I'll show you how it's done."

**Author's Note:**

> My dad uses Gillette, but according to some sites, Gillette are shit razors. I don't shave my face, so take it as you will....


End file.
